


I will never leave you.

by candream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda will never leave Pietro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will never leave you.

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd, translated into English
> 
> WARNINGS: Spoiler for "Captain America: The Winter Soldier" and "Avengers: Age of Ultron"

There was actually only one wish that Wanda had all her life: Pietro always near by her side.

Without speaking about it at all Pietro already knew. Especially after the death of their parents he made sure he was always around to protect her from every evil that this world had.

Not seeing each other when they were caged by HYDRA was very painful. But they still had their love for each other that helped them surviving those months.

After HYDRA Wanda was the one who made sure Pietro was always by her side. She didn't want to miss not even a second without her twin brother. He was everything; her second half of her soul. He was the one who only mattered for her.

When Pietro died something broke inside of her. Something that nobody could put together again...

 

Without really thinking about the consequences she ran to Pietro. She sat down on the cold stone, lifted his head on her knee and took his lifeless hand.

"Pietro?" she asked. Tears ran over her face. "Don't go where I can't follow," she said broken-hearted.

She looked at him and forgot about the battle going on around her.

"Do you remember the promise you once gave me?" she asked with tears in her eyes a few minutes later. "You promised me that you'd always stay near me," she said and hold him even closer.

She took a deep breathe and made a decision.

One part of her already knew what Pietro would say to her about it. But she wasn't able to leave him. He was her second part of her soul. How could she ever leave? She never could. And she definitely never would. Even this would lead to her own death.

She put his hand on his body to caress his face with her hand. "I will never leave you," she whispered and smiled lightly.

Even if her death was the costly price to pay she was more willing to pay it...


End file.
